


Небо

by Sorca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 1





	Небо

Ты моё небо.   
Грозное тёмное небо.   
И я склоняюсь перед яростью твоей.   
Ты моё небо.  
Светлое нежное небо.   
И от того так мерзко, что трясёт. 

Я твоё небо.  
Твоё я тёплое пристанище.  
Я спрячу ото всех и от всего.  
Я твоё небо.  
Грозное и чёрное, как и моя душа.  
Настигну каждого, если посмеет тронуть кто тебя. 

Я твоё небо.   
Я первый твой рассвет,   
Что раздражает через шторы яркою улыбкой.   
Я твоё небо.   
Последний твой закат,  
Что будет рядом до последних вдохов. 

Я твоё небо.   
С тобой останусь до конца.   
Я буду твоей яростью и твоим светом.   
С тобой выпью жизнь до дна.   
Ты моё небо.   
Вечное небо.


End file.
